Leaving My Stomach Behind
by SlytherclawEvilGenius
Summary: Harry leaves his stomach behind in a lift, but is it just because it's moving? Harmony One-Shot


DISCLAIMER: However much I want to, I don't own Harry Potter, everything except the pairing and plot is J.K. Rowling's...

Happy (belated) birthday Jamione!

Harry Potter, deputy head of aurors was furious. He strode out of the courtrooms with the excuses of a death eater ringing in his ears. Kingsley, the minister of magic, couldn't do anything about it because he wasn't a corrupt arsehole like fudge was and didn't bribe the entire Wizengamot. Insufficient evidence. Harry snorted. In retrospect it probably wasn't the best idea for him to have yelled to the courtroom like that even if the court were being biased bigots...

"...will be kept in ministry holding rooms due to insufficient evidence to convict" Harry stood up quickly knocking over a pot of ink. It shattered on the floor drawing the entire attention of the room to him. He could feel his fists clenching tightly.  
"You know what might be a good thing for you lot to think of?" His voice rose from a quiet whisper to a shout. "Whether we should even have a law on the unforgiveables if it's never carried out! I don't see the point of working day and night to catch those that are a danger to our society, if they get away scot free, so you may want to go find yourself another deputy because I quit!"  
Harry cringed. Definitely not a good idea. He ran up the staircases from the courtrooms onto the department of mysteries, hurrying past the swirling doors, and hit the lift button. It opened immediately. He leant against the doors once they closed, not bothering to choose a button. He had just begun to calm down when he realised something. The press had been in the courtroom. He frowned and threw his head back cursing when it hit the lift doors. Suddenly there was a ping and harry had a split second to realise he hadn't moved anywhere yet before he fell backwards and hit his head. Again. He opened one eye a crack to see the face of Hermione Granger hovering over him.  
"Ow." He offered. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Harry, sorry to ask the obvious, but why are you lying on the floor?"  
"Err, I was sitting against the lift doors and then you opened them."  
"Sorry Harry, but not really my fault, why were you leaning on the doors in the first place?" queried Hermione as she offered her hand. Using it to pull himself up they both entered the lift.  
"Well after I insulted the entire Wizengamot in front of the press and then quit my job I felt quite bad for myself so-" Harry stopped to try and hide a grin at the look of horror on Hermione's face. "Anyway, in answer to the next few questions you want to ask me the answer is yes to all of them."  
Hermione sighed shaking her head.  
"Ok, but later on we're going to go through jobs at your house."  
Harry nodded and quickly changed to topic. "How do you find being a temporary unspeakable then?"  
Hermione's face lit up. "It's fascinating! There's this really interesting project going on where - actually that's kind of all I can tell you. I think I'm going to finish it before the holidays are over so I'll be able to make it back to Hogwarts to teach the 1st to 4th years. Oh yeah! Minerva said that I'll probably be able to fully take over as transfiguration professor by next year!"  
Harry grinned, "Well done!" He closed the gap between them and gave her a hug. He released her but didn't step back, choosing to stay next to her breathing in her perfume.  
Hermione's face started to slowly change colour and she suddenly ducked under his arm. "Erm, do you want to go to the top floor or the atrium or-" Hermione was pressing practically every single button. Harry grabbed her wrist.  
"I'm afraid I can't go to 5 floors at once."  
Hermione blushed crimson and stepped into a corner biting her lip. Harry could tell she was struggling to make a decision so he lent into a corner of the lift. He looked up to see a determined looking Hermione Granger striding across the width of the lift. His brain seemed to slow down, except for one feeling - hope, hope that he'd get what he wanted. What he was hoping for he wasn't really sure.  
Coming back to reality he opened his eyes just in time to close them again as Hermione's lips crashed into his. He realised what he wanted, and he stood stock still savouring the feeling of her lips on his. He felt Hermione pulling away, her warm lips leaving his own cold. He pushed forwards, his arms circling around her shoulders and he was kissing her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt his stomach drop from beneath him whether from the jolting of the lift or the smooth feel of her lips against his.


End file.
